Personal Assitant
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: A little hot one-shot about the Shield's personal assistant and how they end up assisting her. Smut, light bondage, and language.


_Quick back story: Erin Duncan has been The Shield's personal assistant for the last eight months. She travels everywhere with them, same flights, same car, same hotel (yet different room), and is always on call to do their bidding twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I'll give more details later in another story if this one succeeds and I ever write more._

* * *

**1:12 a.m.**

There was a knock at the hotel room door. The three tired wrestlers looked at each other and did the nose-goes game to see who would answer it. Dean groaned and threw the pizza box he'd been hogging on the bed, stood from the chair, and walked over to the door.

"There's a do not disturb sign on the door for a fucking reason" he muttered as he unlatched the chain and opened the door, ready to get in the privacy intruder's face and tell them where they could go.

He stopped short when he found himself looking down at his assistant. She stood there in a white bath robe and was barefoot.

"Anybody page the little servant girl?" He asked, turning back toward his team mates who were watching Sports Center

"No" they both replied, eyes never leaving the t.v. screen

"What do you want?" Dean leaned against the door, arms crossed

"Can I come in?" Erin asked in her soft, shy voice

That voice got under Dean's skin. Everything about Erin got under his skin, to be honest. She was a good girl. The girl next door. Not his type at all, except she was his type in every way. People expected him to always date the bad girls, the ones who were rough around the edges. He did date those girls but he always wanted a little goody two shoes to just…wreck.

"If you must" he moved to the side to let her in

Erin walked past Dean and into the hotel room. Seth nodded in her direction, Roman didn't seem to notice she was even there. He never noticed her unless he needed something from her.

"So, what can we do for you?" Dean asked sarcastically

"You can fuck me." Erin said turning to face him

"…What" Dean asked, as his eyes widened and he lifted his eyebrows

"I said" Erin stepped closer to Dean and began untying her robe "You can fuck me"

"Are you drunk?" Seth asked as he took a slice of pizza from Dean's box

"Maybe" she smiled, not taking her eyes off of Dean.

"You are. Maybe you should just go back to your room" Dean said

"No, I want this. I've wanted this since the day I met you."

Erin dropped her robe and revealed the white lace thong and bra set she was wearing. Seth nearly choked on his pizza and began swatting madly at Roman's shoulder to get his attention. Roman turned and his jaw dropped as he saw Erin standing with her back to him, the small string of the white thong playing hide and seek with her ass, her long brown hair flowing down her back.

"Well damn" he said

Erin wrapped her arm around Dean and kissed him passionately. Dean returned the favor and they carried on a nice long make out session before Seth interrupted.

"Uh, should Ro and I leave you two alone?"

Erin turned, pressing her back against Dean, pulling his arms around her.

"You can play too" She said seductively

"Yeah I think I'm going to go" Roman stood and began walking toward the door.

Erin stepped in front of him and put her hand against his chest. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"Move girl" he said

She looked up at him, showing a little twinge of the fear she usually displayed around him. He towered over her, she was only 5'5 and 117 pounds, he was a beast of a man. He would probably crush her.

"Please stay." she whispered

She ran her hands up his clothed chest, stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her right arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. She leaned in and began whispering in his ear.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Roman. I can almost read your mind when I'm around you, I know what you want to do to me. I want you to do it, too."

She licked his ear and trailed her tongue down his neck, he groaned and tried to speak but his first word got caught off and turned into a gasp as Erin ran her hand down his chest and over his pants. She grasped the firm bulge and began rubbing it with her palm through his sweats. She continued lapping at his neck like a kitten as she slid her hand into the waistband of his pants and began pulling them down. She backed off his neck and looked him in the eye as she used both of her hands to pull his sweats down, letting them fall to his ankles as she dropped to her knees. Before he could say anything more she had his fully hard cock in her mouth and was sucking it.

"Well goddamn" Dean said, leaning back against the wall.

Seth's eyes were wide and he was speechless.

"Holy shit" Roman said, sucking in his breath as she took almost half of his long dick into her mouth without choking

Dean eyed the situation for a moment before grabbing the room's bathrobe off the hook next to him and then picked up the robe Erin had dropped on the floor. He took the belts off of them and went over to her. He looped the first belt at the bend of her elbows, tying them so the middle of her arms were together. Then he tied the second one around her wrists. She grunted around Roman's cock as Dean tightened the belts. Roman placed his hand on the back of her head and began pushing her further down his cock. She was good, most girls couldn't get halfway down it without starting to gag and pulling off. Her eyes didn't start tearing up until she was a little over halfway and a little further than that she began gagging a little. He moved his hand and she backed up a little, breathed, and then he put his hand on her head again and shoved her back down his shaft. He did that a few more times, with Erin gagging each time, until she got used to that size. He began to throat fuck her steadily as Dean fished around in the robe pocket.

"What room number are you?" Dean asked as he pulled the key card from the pocket

Roman gripped Erin's hair and pulled out of her mouth. She gasped and caught her breath.

"207" she replied

Before she could say anything else Roman thrust her head back on his cock. Seth stood there and watched, feeling his own erection growing. He adjusted himself and rubbed the back of his neck. Dean left the room and while he was gone Roman continued to throat fuck the brunette, telling her she was a good girl and to take it all in. When Dean returned a few moments later he saw Roman pull out of Erin's mouth and explode all over her open mouth, lips, chin and neck.

"What did you get, Dean?" Seth asked

"A little something for our assistant here. She's been so good to us the last few months, I figured it was time to return the favor."

Dean walked over to Erin, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She squealed but allowed herself to be pulled to the bed and thrown down.

"Seth you get on this side and hold this leg" Dean pointed to Erin's left leg "And Roman, you over here"

"What are you doing?" Seth asked, eyeing Dean but doing what he was told.

Seth and Roman held onto Erin's legs, spreading and lifting them so her thong covered pussy was exposed in plain sight. Erin lifted her head to watch what Dean was doing and even in her drunken state she felt the heat in her cheeks as they reddened at the sight of the object Dean held in his hand. It was her blue vibrator. The one she had kept hidden in the bottom of her suitcase and the one she used every night while she closed her eyes and thought of her three bosses fucking her endlessly. She felt her pussy become wet at the realization that it was really about to happen.

Dean knelt on his knees between her stretched legs and turned the vibrator on. He rubbed it over the lace of her thong and she moaned.

"This is only the first speed, baby doll. Let's see how high this thing goes" he chuckled

Erin bit her lip and watched as Dean pressed the button, turning up the speed to level two. Then three. Erin thrust her hips up and moaned again. She knew how many speeds it had and she had never gone past number five, as it was nearly too much for her. She wouldn't be able to tolerate speed six, let alone speed ten. Dean nodded to her panties and looked at Seth and Roman.

"Those are in the way" he said

Seth and Roman demonstrated their good teamwork as they reached down and grasped the sides of her underwear, pulling it until it ripped off her body. Dean then ran the vibrator, still at speed three over her throbbing clit. Erin laid her head back on the pillow and gripped the sheets under her still tied hands. Dean licked his lips at the sight of the girl laying before him and pressed the button, upping the speed to four. He slid it over her clit and the down her lips and poked at her entrance, then back up again, teasing her.

"Oh god, please, Dean" she moaned, lifting her hips

"Please what?" Dean said

"Please fuck me"

"Nah" he replied, continuing to tease her pussy

"PLEASE!" She cried out

Her eyes shot open and she thrust her hips up as far as she could when Dean turned the speed up to five.

"Oh god please, fuck me with it, with your cock, your fingers, ANYTHING PLEASE!" she begged

"Shhh…." Dean said as he tapped the vibrator against her clit "In time"

"Ughhhh!" Erin squirmed on the bed

Roman and Seth tightened their grip on her spread legs and Dean slid the vibrator down to her entrance once more. She expected him to go back up to her clit again but instead he shoved it inside of her, a little rough, and began pulling it in and out at a high speed.

"Oh fuck!" she said, surprising the three men each time she said the word as they had never heard her swear before this night "Oh god, I'm going to cum"

"No you're not" Dean pulled out the vibrator.

"What the fuck? Oh god, Dean!" Erin lifted her head and glared at her tormentor

"Little sluts have to ask for permission before they get something they want" he said as he shoved the toy back into her and upped the speed twice more to seven

She cried out and squirmed, trying to get loose of the two men's vice grip on her legs. Dean pulled the vibrator out and upped it to speed 8 before placing it directly on her clit. She let out a scream and Roman quickly cut it off with his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmpppphhhmmmm" she shouted and her eyes rolled back into her head

"Beg for it, Erin." Dean said

"Plmfph" Erin's eyes looked up at Roman as he pinned her head to the pillow with his hand

"What was that?" Dean smirked as he fucked her with the toy

"Please let me cum!" she gasped as Roman lifted his hand

"What do you think boys? Think our girl deserves it?"

Erin almost came right there, being called "their girl". She held off though as the other men both nodded.

"I thinks she earned it" Roman said, smiling down at her

"Alright then, you ready" Dean pulled the vibrator out and held it at her entrance.

Without Erin's knowing he turned the speed up to the max and then thrust it into her. Roman's hand grabbed her throat and Seth's hand went over her mouth as she screamed and kicked, trying to free herself from their hold around her ankles. She had never had an orgasm like that in her life. She was soaking the sheets with her juices and she could feel her vision start to blur from the pressure on her throat and the orgasm ripping from her body. Finally Dean pulled the vibrator out and placed in on the bed. Seth and Roman let go of her legs and they fell onto the bed, her body limp and her breathing heavy. Seth stroked her hair while Roman rubbed her stomach, watching her closely. Dean began to undress himself, first his shirt then his pants, then his boxers. He stood naked in the room, something the other two were used to having to get ready and shower in the same locker room many times. He mounted the bed and swatted Roman's hand away.

"Give her a minute, man" Roman said

"Oh she's fine" Dean said as he ran the head of his cock over her pussy

"mmm…" Erin whimpered

Dean slid his cock inside her warm, wet hole and began thrusting into her. Roman and Seth backed up but could't help but watch what was happening. Dean buried his face into the girl's neck and began biting at it, thrusting harder each time she would mewl under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as some of the life came back into her body. After a few moments of being gentle with her he began to pound her.

"Oh god" she said

"You like that, slut?" Dean asked, grabbing her breast through her bra

"Mhmm" She looked up at him as her insides clinched down around his shaft

"Yeah you do. God you feel good" Dean began to bite her breasts through the bra, a little harder than he should have as he left bruises

"Ow.." Erin moaned

"You like it" Dean lifted her a little and motioned to Seth "Take her bra off"

Seth did so, ripping the straps to get them off her bound shoulders and Dean laid her back down. He grunted as he began to suck on her nipples and thrust into her as deep as he could. He felt his orgasm building and wondered for only half a second if she was on birth control. He then realized he didn't really give a shit and he came inside of her with a loud grunt and then pulled out of her, wiping his wet dick on her thigh.

"Your turn" he looked at Seth

"Uh…" Seth hesitated for a moment

"You're too nice, dude, just fuck her" Dean shook his head

"I will…you go ahead, Ro"

"Don't mind if I do." Roman smirked and pulled the girl off the bed and drug her across the room, her arms still bound behind her back. They were turning a nice purple by now.

Roman bent her over one of the chairs and entered her roughly, gripping her hips tightly. He pounded away at her hard, grunting like an animal. She moaned and cried out, feeling Roman's thick cock stretching her. He lifted her leg up and holding it so he could get a better angle. She gasped and swore as he hit her cervix repeatedly.

"Oh god, oh fuck me. Yes! Oh!" Erin cried out, her face pressed into the seat of the chair

Roman slapped her ass hard and she yelped

"Remember to ask, little one. You don't cum unless I say."

"Yes, Sir" She said and she bit her lip

Roman pounded away at her pussy and she felt her orgasm building. The one leg she was standing on was shaking and she could feel the tingling in her clit. She needed release.

"Oh god, Roman I'm going to cum. Please may I cum?" she begged

Roman grabbed her bound arms with one hand and her hair with another, lifting her up to where she was halfway standing with him still in her. She clinched down on his cock and came hard, her juices flowing past his penis and down her thighs. Her body shook as Roman pulled out of her and stood her up. He laid on the bed and looked at her.

"Come here" he demanded

She walked over, her knees weak, and climbed on top of him, lowering herself onto his cock.

"Ohhhh" she moaned, her pussy sensitive from her most recent orgasm.

Roman grabbed at her breast, kneading them with his hands, squeezing them hard until she yelped and squirmed on his cock. He pulled her down to him and wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling her in for a kiss. As he stuck his tongue in her mouth he waved his hand at Seth to come join. Erin closed her eyes, hearing Seth's zipper come down and his pants drop to the floor. She heard him walking over and she moaned into Roman's mouth as she anticipated what was going to happen next. Seth mounted the bed behind her, between Roman's spread legs. He positioned his cock and waited for Roman's cue. This wasn't the first time they had double teamed a girl but this one wasn't just any girl, and the others had not been this small. He was legitimately concerned about hurting her. Roman broke the kiss and pulled almost all the way out of Erin. Erin laid her head on Roman's shoulder and tried to relax, knowing what they wanted.

"Go ahead, she can take it" Roman said

"You sure?" Seth asked, mostly to Erin

"Yes, please, I need it." Erin said, her breath hot against Roman's neck

Seth positioned himself and together he and Roman pushed into the girl's hole. Erin closed her eyes tight and bit her lip, feeling her pussy stretch further than it ever had. Seth wasn't as big as Roman but he wasn't small either. This was about 6 inches of width stretching her wide and she had to admit it felt fucking amazing. Once she was used to the rhythm and feel of two men fucking her she called out for Dean to join them.

She turned her head to face him as we walked up to the side of the bed. She opened her mouth and Seth pulled on her hair so that her head was high enough to reach Dean's cock. He slid in and groaned at the feel of her wet mouth around him. Seth began untying the belts around her arms and she cried out around Dean's cock and her eyes watered as the feeling returned to them. She pushed against Roman's chest, pushing the two men deeper into her. Roman and Seth fucked her pussy as Dean fucked her mouth, her drool dripping down onto Roman's shoulder and chest.

"Plesh mah I cum?" she asked around Dean's cock

"Again?" Dean asked "You are such a fucking slut, aren't you"

"Yesh!" she cried out "Plesh"

Dean pulled out of her mouth and began jerking himself off as he grabbed her hair and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he had said set her off and she squeezed Roman and Seth's cocks as tight as she could and exploded. Her world was white, she couldn't see anything from her eyes rolling in the back of her head and could hear nothing but Seth's and Roman's grunts as they pulled out and came. She didn't even notice when Dean sprayed his load all over her face. She collapsed, unconscious, on top of Roman.

"Think she'll remember this in the morning?" Roman asked as he stroked her back

"Oh I hope so" Dean said with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Well there you have it. What do you think Dean said to Erin at the end there?


End file.
